MSN-001A1 Delta Plus
The MSN-001A1 Delta Plus (aka δ Plus) is a variant of the MSN-001 Delta Gundam which appears in the novel and OVA Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn. It is piloted by Riddhe Marcenas. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Delta Plus is a prototype transformable mobile suit developed in U.C. 0090, which can serve as an all-purpose attack unit. It uses technology created in U.C. 0087 by Anaheim Electronics for the Zeta Project. The Delta Plus' main feature is its capability to reenter the atmosphere unassisted thanks to its ability to transform into a waverider mode. It is also capable of atmospheric flight under the influence of 1G because of its high thrust output and is also equipped with a Bio-sensor. Due to the Delta Plus being a non-standard prototype, only a limited number of these units were produced. Armaments ;*60mm Vulcan Gun :A standard armament of many Federation mobile suits. The pair of head-mounted shell firing weapons have high rate of fire, but little power and are generally ineffective against mobile suits. However, they can damage lightly armored areas such as the sensors, and are ideal for shooting down small, lightly armored targets such as missiles, small vehicles, etc. ;*Beam Rifle :The Delta Plus uses the same beam rifle as the RGZ-95 ReZEL, which is powered by a replaceable energy pac, if the energy pac runs out of energy it can be replaced with a fresh one. Besides the standard shooting mode, the beam rifle also has a long duration, high output shooting mode that is known among the federation’s pilot as the ‘Guillotine burst’. Lastly, the beam rifle's muzzle can generate a beam blade, allowing the rifle to function as a long beam saber. Used in the OVA and TV series. ;*Shield :The Delta Plus' shield is a multipurpose weapon. Other than being a defensive armament, it stores multi-purpose grenade launchers, beam sabers, a beam cannon and also doubles as the unit's forward section in waverider mode. :;*2-barrel Grenade Launcher ::Located on the Delta Plus' shield, they can be loaded with various type of ammunitions. :;*Beam Cannon ::A beam cannon is mounted on the Delta Plus' shield. :;*Beam Saber ::The standard close range armament for most Federation mobile suits, it is a small device held in the mobile suit's hands when operated and is powered by a rechargeable energy capacitor. The beam saber emits a blade of plasma contained by an I-Field and can cut through most armor not treated with anti-beam coating. The Delta Plus has two beam sabers stored in its shield and they can be used even when stored. In waverider mode, the beam sabers function as beam guns. ;*Beam Magnum :A weapon borrowed from the RX-0 Unicorn Gundam, it is a highly customized beam rifle designed with an energy condenser. The power output in a single shot is the equivalent of 4 regular beam rifle shots at the expense of an entire E-pac. Each of the beam magnum's magazine is loaded with 5 E-pacs, allowing a total of five shots before a new magazine is needed. Usage of this weapon however will cause the Delta Plus' arm to become inoperable. ;*Long Mega Buster :A specialized beam rifle with a power output comparable to a beam cannon. The beam of this weapon could destroy an MS with a direct hit. This is the same weapon as that used by the FA-00100S Full Armor Hyaku Shiki Kai. In the novel, this weapon served as the Delta Plus' primary firearm. It also appear in Across the Sky manga. Special Equipment & Features ;*Bio-Sensor :The Delta Plus is also equipped with a bio-sensor, however, it is less effective than those which were developed by Neo Zeon.DeAGOSTINI Japan: Weekly Gundam Perfect File 031 Delta Plus/Riddhe Marcenas History The Delta Plus is based on the MSN-001 δ Gundam, a transformable MS designed during the Gryps Conflict that, because of problems with insufficient frame strength, was completed as the non-transforming MSN-00100 Hyaku Shiki. While Anaheim Electronics was trying various approaches to develop a production model of the transformable Zeta series, it also simultaneously conducted a reinvestigation of the shelved Delta plan, creating the Delta Plus as a result. It is said that a few units of the Delta Plus were produced as a limited mass production prototype. As the Delta Plus is a non-standard prototype that is hard to incorporate into a normal team formation, one such unit was assigned to the Nahel Argama in UC 0096, which is likewise a non-standard ship that often operates on its own. For more information on the Delta Plus' history, please go to Riddhe Marcenas' page. '' Variants ;*MSN-001X Gundam Delta Kai Picture Gallery Delta Plus Novel Version.jpg|MS Mode (Novel Version) Delta Plus Wave Rider Novel Version.jpg|Waverider Mode (Novel Version) Delta Plus Screenshot.jpg|In Londo Bell hangar images.jpg|Twin-eye sensor underneath visor Delta Plus Screenshot0.jpg|Wielding beam saber Gundam Unicorn - 03 - Large 42.jpg|Entering the atmosphere in Waverider Mode Delta-Plus-dest..jpg|Destruction by the Unicorn Gundam Banshee Delta Plus Gundam Perfect File.jpg|Art from Gundam Perfect File Federation Forces ReZELs and Delta Plus.jpg|Alongside two ReZELs (Gundam Perfect File) Earth Federation at Palau.jpg|Among Federation forces during their attack on Palau (Gundam Perfect File) Delta Plus.jpg|Equipped with Long Mega Buster Games SD Delta Plus.jpg|In SD Gundam G Generation Overworld Delta Waverider.jpg|Waverider Mode from SD Gundam G Generation Overworld Gundam Diorama Front 3rd MSN-001A1 Delta Plus.png|As seen on the game Gundam Diorama Front 3rd. Super Gundam Royale Delta Plus.png|As seen on Super Gundam Royale game Delta Plus SD Gundam G Generation World.jpg|As seen in ''SD Gundam G Generation World Delta Plus Super Robot Wars X-Ω.jpg|As seen in Super Robot Wars X-Ω Super Robot Wars Z3 Tengoku Hen Mecha Sprite 106.png|As seen in Super Robot Wars Z3 Tengoku Hen Super Robot Wars Z3 Tengoku Hen Mecha Sprite 107.png|As seen in Super Robot Wars Z3 Tengoku Hen Gunpla Delta-plus-hguc.jpg|1/144 HGUC MSN-001A1 Delta Plus (2010): box art Mg_delta_plus_boxart.jpg|1/100 MG MSN-001A1 Delta Plus (2011): box art HGUC Delta Plus.jpg|HGUC 1/144 MSN-001A1 Delta Plus HGUC Delta Plus0.jpg|HGUC 1/144 MSN-001A1 Delta Plus HGUC Delta Plus1.jpg|HGUC 1/144 MSN-001A1 Delta Plus HGUC Delta Plus2.jpg|HGUC 1/144 MSN-001A1 Delta Plus DeltaPlusProto1.jpg|Custom build DeltaPlusProto2.jpg|Custom build DeltaPlusProto3.jpg|Custom build DeltaPlusProto4.jpg|Custom build 2513820288 b896ef0aa1 o.jpg|novel version -1/100 Scratch built DeltaPlusMG1.jpg|MG 1/100 MSN-001A1 Delta Plus DeltaPlusMG2.jpg|MG 1/100 MSN-001A1 Delta Plus DeltaPlusMG3.jpg|MG 1/100 MSN-001A1 Delta Plus DeltaPlusMG4.jpg|MG 1/100 MSN-001A1 Delta Plus Notes & Trivia *Delta is the fourth letter of the Greek alphabet. In the system of Greek numerals it has a value of 4. *Initially Delta Plus was equipped with a borrowed FA-00100S Full Armor Hyaku Shiki Kai's Mega Buster. References MSN-001A1 δ Plus - SpecTechDetailDesign.jpg|Specifications/Technical Detail/Design MSN-001A1 δ Plus - WeaponsMATechDetailDeisgn.jpg|Armaments/Wave Rider Mode/Technical Detail/Design Docu0038.jpg MSN-001A1 - Delta Plus - Linearts.jpg|Profile & Lineart deltaplus-profile.jpg External links *MSN-001A1 Delta Plus on Gundam-Unicorn.net (English) *MSN-001A1 Delta Plus on MAHQ.net *MSN-01A1 Delta Plus on Gundams Over Germany ja:MSN-001A1 デルタプラス